exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonai
Adonai, the Fifth Seraph, is a being of exceedingly high power otherwise known as Absolutis. Story Rise and Downfall Adonai was born at the same time as other Seraphim, and surpassed them all. Embodiment of the concept of the Absolute, she sculpted the world's rules. She created and ruled the Utopian Age, an age of perfection, most similar to her. During that age, Adonai shied away from her sibings and began creating a new race of perfection, the Lunareans. She gave them her own blessing in the shape of a drop of her blood, Hourai, teaching the young Raka how to produce it. However, eventually, Atlanteans attempted to enslave her race after slaughtering her siblings' creation. Refusing this, Adonai helped Lunareans with creating SIN. However, even then, she could not accept the flaws and imperfection of mortal races. Disgusted by their impurity, she sought to devour their imperfections in order to cleanse them of the corruption known as free will. Her immense Domain manifested across all universes and threatened to erase the very notion of self. Adonai was then stopped by the other four Seraphim. Although exceptionnally powerful, she fell when whe was struck with the Blade of Lethe. Adonai was erased from existence, all that remained from her a hauting husk of oblivion known as The Nothing. Timeline X9999999 However, in a single timeline, Sepher wavered before dealing the final blow, which left Adonai enough time to disarm him and defeat the four Seraphim. She sealed them away before falling into a regenerative billion-year sleep. As she was sleeping, she slowly turned other Angels into abominations known as Archons, embodiment of Her perfect will. She entrapped the other Seraphim into massive Archons before asking all of them to slowly collect willpower from all living things, waiting for her return. She summoned several pawns from other Planes such as a broken Aurora which she "perfected" by removing parts of her mind, in a genuine attempt to stop her pain. Aurora organized a church around Adonai, based on the killing of Archons, knowing that each Archon kill would release the accumulated willpower and give it back to Adonai. Her Revival Eventually, Adonai was revived when the four Seraphim were broken free, their Archons destroyed. As she woke up, her Domain once again extended on all worlds. However, Blanca, a young girl who was closely tied to her, prayed and offered herself in order to negociate. Puzzled, Adonai left enough time for Blanca to reach her, watching as Blanca refused to use the Blade of Lethe to neutralize her. Blanca, alongside five other heroes who saved the Seraphim, asked Adonai to take part of her Soul and offered herself to the Seraph in exchange for sparing this world's population. Adonai complied before losing herself into the beauty of Blanca's Soul, slowly understanding that free will can produce exceptionnally pure things. She agreed to stop her expansion for now and instead attempted to create an entire future race inspired by Blanca's purity. Her Expanding Territory Slowly, Adonai began to expand her territory, choosing Zachary as her messiah ; as well as sending the Holy Spirit, a wave or spiritual energy in order to claim new messiahs such as Elenda. She also traded Lethe with the Cheshire Isle in exchange for a promise of non-aggression on their part. She also recruited Do and her companions for her ever-growing army. She was informed a few months after of the awakening of Ceamagus and the return of the Atlanteans. Quite annoyed by the news, she was nevertheless touched by Ceamagus's surprising humility as the latter prayed to her, showing indulgence and interest in her. Soon after, she witnessed as Blanca gave birth to her heiress, Liora. Appearance Adonai's true apparence is so beautiful that it would kill anyone who would gaze upon her in a rush of extasy. She instead chooses to materialize in the material world as an androgynous girl with an expressionless face, white eyes and silvery-gold hair. She wears a simplistic white dress with scarce gold filigree patterns. Frail-looking as she looks, she possesses enough charisma in that force to send six Akashic-level fighters to their knees with a single gaze. Personality Adonai is an embodiment of absoluteness and perfection, concepts that seem so alien to the material world that she often appears monstrous and cruel in her attitude. She has a distate for human individuality and considers mortal races as little more than insects. Still, she respects them just enough to listen to their prayers and seek to understand them. Adonai has little to no emotions, as they are alien to her ; this changes when she absorbs part of Blanca's Soul and slowly starts to feel. However, even with these changes in place, Adonai remains distant, majestuous and mostly unconcerned. Ever the perfectionist, Adonai is focused on the amelioration of all that exists, however, her bizarre perception of morality makes those "enhacements" seem like curses to the eyes of lesser races. Powers * Seraphic Privilege: Adonai as a Seraph is able to use the Akasha as well as Power Words, and was known in the past as the greatest of all Seraphim. This would most likely put her as the most powerful being in all known Planes and Timelines. * Absolute Charisma: So great is Adonai's presence that even those with the greatest will cannot resist her words more than a few seconds. * Domain Creation: Adonai's Domain is one of gilded and artificial perfection which replaces free will and individuality with a striving desire for absoluteness and an abandonment of the sense of self. Those within her Domain submit to her vision and strive to build a world of perfection and beauty, not hesitating to die in the process. * Archon Creation: Adonai's Archons were created by her from the essence of Angels and she can create and manipulate them at will. Storylines * Absolute Thesis introduces Timeline X9999999 and Adonai. Trivia * Adonai as a being shares some similarities to Tales of Berseria's Innominat, as well as the Angels from Evangelion, although she is inspired by neither. * Adonai's name means "My Lord" (as a respectful plural) in the Jewish tradition and is another name used to call YHWH. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Sen no Kiseki's vocal arrange Holy Saint, Holy Spirit. * While Adonai is neither the local equivalent to the monotheistic religion's God, parallels between the two are definitely meant to exist. Part of it is because Adonai treats herself as a monotheistic God, which, considering her powers and abilities, is not that great of a stretch. Category:Character Category:Seraph Category:Interra Category:Lunarean Category:Adonai